Episode 27 - The Kamala Family
Timestamps: 0:09:44 - Superuniverse Top 10 * 10. Misnomer Chris Adams * 9. Fake Stan Lane * 8. Santo Gold * 7. The Hangman (Bruce Pobanz) * 6. Rasslin' Glen Goza * 5. Black Scorpion * 4. Yomamba the Jungle Savage * 3. Judo Joe Black * 2. Denim Fritz * 1. Orgasmic Larry Nelson * STILL CHAMPION - Marc Gullen (def. Disappointed Lance Russell) 0:48:42 - Follow-Ups (Bill Mercer’s absence from Parade of Champions, Dr. Mike Lano, Glen Goza, Ben Peacock, TGBL’s Dad on The Slip House Boys) 1:13:10 - Homophobia of the Week 1:33:13 - Dennis of the Week (w/ Kenny Bolin) Kenny: So you know me and Dennis knew each other pretty well, and I remember this like it happened yesterday. I can’t fathom how much tea that man drank, and he lived in a bathroom, and I was concerned for his Kidneys. I never saw a man who pissed as much as he did, and he just drank so much tea, but if you remember – he lost a shit load of weight. How in the hell do you lose weight drinking tea? I can’t remember if it was unsweetened tea or sweetened, because if it was sweetened and as much tea as he drank and lost all the weight he did, then that is some type of miracle. But, naw – he was probably, I would have to put Dennis in the top 3 or 4 people that ever knew or met in the business. I know he had some differences with some people – you cannot be Dennis Coralluzzo and not – and I feel that people who really know me, take the time to get to know who I really am; I’m a friend for life. A lof of people go to bat for me. Those who don’t know me that well and go by what they’ve heard or a couple of quick meetings and try to evaluate me there probably hate my guts. There’s a few in OVW that do that never took the time to get to know me – fuck them. I could care less, and that’s how I feel about people who try to evaluate Dennis Coralluzz(a) – those who really knew him knew he was a hell of a guy. Those that were just kinda here and there and heresay – fuck their opinion, because they didn’t know him. Me, you, Jimmy Cornette, the Piss Boys: we knew him. So, that’s how I would like for him to be remembered – he was absolutely a true friend and would go to bat for you in a heartbeat, and my son’s only god uncle. Just trying to remember who his god aunt is…need to look that up. ''- Kenny on his kindred spirit relationship with Dennis.'' 1:43:14 - Wrestling Families (Part 2) 2:44:46 - Kenny Bolin Kenny: So it gets to the end of the night and the boys are getting’ paid, and I go to Nick and I said “That was a lot of fun, Nick. I greatly appreciate it,” and he said “Well, boy, why don’t you get me a couple more towns booked, we’ll make sure you get to announce and manage on those as well, and hell, before you know it, you’ll start getting’ paid around here.” I looked at him and I said “What do you mean ‘start getting paid around here’? I ring announced 5 matches tonight.” I said “I’m 27 years old, Nick – I’m not 17. I’m pretty good at what I do – just because I wasn’t officially trained by anybody here, I’m pretty good at what I do and I think I deserve to be paid tonight.” “Well, you might put up a good argument here son, but that ain’t how it works in the ‘rasslin’ business. You gotta earn your keep around here.” “I earned my keep,” I said. “I booked this town, I’m the one who set it up – none o’ you’d be getting any pay tonight if it wasn’t for me. I did the announcing to advertise this town coming and like I said, I worked fairly hard tonight – I do expect to be paid.” “Well I’ll tell you what Mr. Bolin – you’re putting up a – normally I wouldn’t hear this argument but you’re bringing up a good argument. Let me see what kinda money I can get together for ya and if you come by my house tomorrow afternoon, we’ll get you paid.” I said “Well why can’t I get paid tonight with everybody else?” “Well the crowd was down-“ I said “Nick, this was a bigger crowd than you told me it was gonna get.” And then of course the old “Well, somebody must have left the back door open there because the paid attendance ain’t quite what it looks like-“ (laughing) They said he used that excuse on almost every fuckin’ show there was. So now I’m pretty fuckin’ hot. Well, Tojo forgot to ask for his watch back, and this is a shame because he was a dear friend of mine and loved Chris, but I feel like I got fucked. I drove from Nashville to Birmingham, AB and I’m seeing the potential that I’m not gonna get no god damn money. So I got Tojo’s watch and it’s great and I said “You know what – Tojo ain’t getting that fuckin’ watch back until I get paid.” Sure enough, I go to Nick’s house and I go there 3 fuckin’ days in a row: every day they’re trying to fuck me outta getting paid. It’s always George runnin’ the fuckin’ filter. So George answers the door the third day, and I said “Yeah – is Nick in?” “Naw, Naw. Dad’s not here.” I said “Well, where’s he at? He’s told me to come here 3 days in a row – 3 days in a row he ain’t been here. This is getting expensive, George.” “Well I don’t know where he’s at!” I said “George, I’m pretty sure that’s him I just saw walk right behind ya, right behind your head there.” I said “He just walked right by ya.” “Aw, naw, that’s not dad – that’s dad’s brother!” I said “Naw, naw – George; that was dad. I’ll tell you what – I’m gonna stand here for about 3 minutes and you tell your dad that if he wants me to book and perform and do anything on any more shows, I’d better have some money in my hand out here and he’s got about 3 minutes to get it to me or I’m not doin’ any more fuckin’ shows.” “Alright – I’ll tell him.” I said “I thought he was here.” So he goes in there – and it’s amazing I had the balls to talk to these people this way, ‘cause I wanted to be in the wreslting business pretty bad, but I also like money. I don’t like gettin’ fucked.